The Love Hate Relationship Of Rin&Izumo
by Imagination Breaker 1994
Summary: How the awkward love hate relationship started! In My Mind


Rin&Izumo

How the awkward love hate relationship started

~In My Mind~

First I would like to thank .com/wiki/List_of_Characters for the names and the flash back!

Now I know some of you want Rin and Shiemi but I read between the line and raped the replay every romantic scenes to DEATH and came up with Rin&Izumo, Bon&Yoshi, Shima&Paku and Yukio&Shiemi

~BIO~

Izumo Kamiki is a female student at the Exorcism Cram School. Strong-willed, and something of a "tsundere (hot/cold personality)". She comes from a long line of shrine maidens, and was born with Heian Period noblewoman-like eyebrows. Although a top student, she is quite condescending towards her classmates, both in actions and words except towards her best friend paku.

Rin Okumura is the main protagonist of the story. He and his younger twin brother, Yukio, were born from Satan and Yuri Egin. He attends the True Cross Academy to become an Exorcist. Mainly because until his 15th b-day he thought he was human but then Satan took over his adoptive father and killed him.

~How the joker and the stuck up chick came to be~

"How stupid" a very irritated Izumo grunted as she saw a couple walk by.

She was on her way to the training ground and once she got there she summoned her Byakko spirits Mike and Uke

She remembered the couple and silently said to herself "like I'd ever be that way with Okumura….WAIT why am I thinking about him at a time like this"

"FOOLISH HUMAN HOW DARE U LOSE FOCUS AND SUMMON US FOR NO REASON" shouted Mike "WE TOLD YOU ONCE BEFORE IF YOUR HEAR WAVERS WILL KILL YOU" grunted a pissed off Uke.

She then remembers whe she first wavered

~Flash Back~

When the two of them are suddenly attacked by a Ghoul, Paku gets severly injured so Kamiki tries to protect her by summoning her familiars.

Izumo fights the ghoul unfortunately, instead of listening to her orders, they turn against her because of her confused feelings. Both Shiemi and Rin heard their screams and run to rescue them. When Rin arrives, he sees that the two Byakko spirits are about to attack Kamiki, but he manages to fend them off. He then tells Kamiki to rip the paper apart she has used to summon her familiars so that they would disappear. Shiemi arrived soon after and told Rin to keep the Ghoul busy while she tends to Paku's wounds. After everything was over, Rin finds her hiding and crying because she felt useless for not being able to protect Paku. Rin offers her his shirt and tells her to hurry up and go. The next morning, Izumo appears shortly after Rin to get ready for her day, she greets him and then goes back to her tsundere attitude telling him to tell no one that she cried. After cold conversation, Izumo gives back Rin's shirt. Rin comments that Izumo is not really a mean girl at all, an act which makes her blush in denial, stating that Rin's shirt was too dirty and had to be cleaned.

~Back To The Present~

Just like in the flash back the Byakko attacked her again only to be save by Rin again.

"Why" says Izumo with a pitiful face and tone

"Huh says a playful Rin with his tail wagging"

"Why do you always save me aren't you in love with Moriyama Shiemi wont she get mad if were seen together so much"

"Eh what are you talking bout Shiemi is just my first real friend since I got here she like Yukio but there's something I want to tell you" Said Rin looking serious for once (well serious when it's not about fighting)

"Meet me at the fountain later tonight"

He then left using his demon like ability's to jump run and seemingly fly fast before she had the chance to reject him like she does to Renzo Shima every day.

~Later that night~

"Heyyyyy Izumoooo" Shouts a hyper active Rin

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME FOR THE LAST TIME DEMON BOY"

"Rin" he proclaimed

"Huh" she said

"Call me Rin and I'll call you Izumo" he proclaimed again

"Why would I agree to that" snarled a very irritated Izumo

"Just close your eyes and you'll see" said a very majestic Rin (Yes he can be majestic)

And who would of guess she actually closed her eyes but she felt warmer for some strange reason.

"Open your eyes" he said all calmly

She opened her eyes and saw blue fire wisps on the water in the fountain and the air around her among many blue flamed roses.

"W-w-what's this about" a blushing Izumo said bashfully

" Kamaki Izumo I-I love you will you go out with me" he said all shy and embarrassed scathing his cheek with his finger all shy and innocent like he was an angel rather than a demon

"I-i-idiot I was alredy planning on asking you out from the moment you said you had no interest in that air head" said izumo as she did the same as rin except more cute and with the whole leg twist thing

"Hey she still a friend and your class mate" he said laughing with a slight blush

"Yeah…you're right but back to the subject of course I will but don't get me wrong you're not getting any special treatment….well not in front of anyone else….IDIOT" said a strangely happy and more cute Izumo with a rare smile

The two smiled and that how the awkward yet normal love yet hate wrong yet soooo right couple of Okumura Rin and Kamaki Izumo stared going out.

~The End~(For Now)


End file.
